


Routine

by cherrynrg



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrynrg/pseuds/cherrynrg
Summary: Kairi tried his best to look annoyed. But she knew he wanted the same thing.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's not nearly enough Kairi/Umika content. They just fit so well.

The wee hours between Saturday and Sunday. The moon hangs bright over Jurer as soft, silver light spills into the upstairs rooms.

Kairi rolled over in his sheets, trying to get comfortable. He heard the sound of his door clicking and opened his eyes to see another face inches away from his own and flinches in surprise.

"Hi~" greeted the intruder. It was Umika, kneeling beside the bed, offering one of her sweetest smiles that was usually reserved for the patrons of Jurer.

Kairi rubbed his eyes, feigning drowsiness. "What time is it? What do you want?" he lazily asked, trying his best to sound inconvenienced that his restless attempt at sleep was being interrupted. In truth, he knew exactly what she wanted. She had done this three times already in the past two weeks. The first time, her excuse was nightmares. But that was quickly dropped for what was inevitably going to be the same response this time as well.

"I got lonely~" she offered in the same tone she used with male customers in hopes of getting them to order more off the menu. Her expression is soft, inviting. Her eyes almost look innocent but Kairi can see the underlying intent. Umika usually got what she wanted with those eyes. And while he wasn't going to be the first to deny her, he wasn't going to just comply so easily. That's not how this game worked.

"How's that _my_ problem?" he responded, checking his phone. It was 12:30, the earliest she had appeared so far. The other times she had done this, it had been around 2:30 or 3:00. He was secretly glad she had decided to show up before her 'scheduled time' because that meant more time with her. But he certainly wasn't going to tell her that. "I'm surprised Touma didn't see you."

"He's already in his room for the night," Umika explained, still trying to look innocent. Touma had been growing increasingly suspicious of the pair over the past couple weeks. Kairi's affectionate teasing had slowly turned into mild flirting. And Umika responded in kind from exaggerated "Mou!"s and hitting his arm to light blushes and bumping him with her shoulder. They both knew Touma took notice. It was hard to get much of anything past him, let alone this blatant change in dynamic between the two waiters. But as long as it had no negative effect on the mission, what did he care?

"Why not call Sakuya?" Kairi asked, still looking at his phone. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to comfort you." he added with a smirk. A look of displeasure flashed across the girl's face before quickly easing back into her playful persona.

"I _could_," she wondered aloud. "But why bother with that when you're right next door?" She says, absentmindedly tracing her finger up and down his arm.

Kairi put his phone down, raising an eyebrow. "So it's convenience, eh?" he snorted. "Oh well." He said and adjusted his pillow, trying to seem uninterested.

Umika frowned and removed her hand from his arm. "You know you missed me," she retorted, looking a little more stern. "Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at me when you think I'm not looking." Kairi was glad the lights were off so she couldn't see the tips of his ears turn bright red. She was gaining the upper hand. That's no good.

"Well clearly you didn't mind since you never told me to stop. Besides," Kairi responded, reaching out a hand to cup the side of her face. "How could I possibly look away?" In the moonlight, he could see her expression soften immediately to his touch and blushing at his words. Exactly what he wanted.

But Umika doesn't give up that easily. She quickly regained her composure and removed his hand from her cheek. "If you don't wanna cuddle, that's fine by me. No worries." she resigned and stood up. She was halfway to the door when she heard a defeated sigh come from the man in bed.

"Alright,_ fine_... C'mere." he said, shifting over to make room for her. She smirked and turned around, gladly going back to join him. For the fourth time, she had won. Kairi lifted up the sheet as she laid her back to his torso, a few inches apart. He draped his left arm over her and she put her head down on his right.

"You're lucky you're cute." he breathed into the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver.

She interlaced the fingers of her left hand with the one he had lain over her and shifted closer, closing what little gap there had been between them. "I know." she responded.

Around 8:00 am, Touma stood outside Umika's door and knocked. "There's breakfast on the table if you want any," he said, "Hurry up before Kairi wolfs it all down." No answer. He figured she had slipped out early to enjoy her day off in solitude. He opened the door to Kairi's room, expecting to see him messing with his phone as per usual. "Breakfast-" he stopped short at the site of his younger teammates fast asleep, tangled together, and smiling. He sighed and shook his head. "Kids." he added simply before turning around and closing the door, leaving them in peace.


End file.
